


(Furry) To Soften A Heart

by 1prittypony1



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two books collide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> This is the crossover of these two books. Everyone is a furry. Victor is a Opossum. Jekyll is a white tiger. Hyde is a orange tiger. The Creature is stitches together with a stag head, body of a horse and a tail of a squirrel. Utterson is a raccoon.

Jekyll POV

I walk into the dark and smoky brothel. I'm not here for the prostitutes although Hyde might want one even though I keep reminding him of Utterson. I've kept him in his cage for now but there’s no telling when he'll return. I sit down at the bar and ask for a shot of vodka. I just want to forget about my problems and my mess I’ve created. I then see another animal, an Opossum sitting next to me. As I look more closely I can tell that he has grey fur all over, brown, short hair and sad, tired brown eyes. He seems to have crawled out of the river for droplets still cling to his fur, hair and clothes. He is shivering and i would have gladly given my topcoat if I had worn one. He seems to be looking over his shoulder as if he expects something to come after him at any moment. 

"Excuse me sir" I say out loud and he snaps his head back in my direction. "I'm sorry to have startled you but I’ve noticed that you are shivering?" 

"Yes, I fell into the river when I tripped over a barrel on the dock. The ship I was sailing on just got into port a few moments ago. I thought I’d come in here and warm myself up a bit."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No, not anymore." 

"I would be more than happy to invite you to stay with me, at least until you find a new place to stay."

"That is very kind of you but I don't want to impose on you."

"You wouldn't impose on me at all. In fact, I don't have much company over anyways."

"You have someone else staying with you?"

"You could say that."

Now he seemed to be as curious about me as I was of him. When I finished my drink I offered to buy him some brandy to warm him up a bit but he declined my offer and said that he didn't drink.

I finally had managed to hail a cab and we rode in silence until we stopped at my door. It was a sad sight for the wood was covered in crudely drawn pictures carved with little knives and spots that were burned black by small lighted matches that the poor street children ran around with. Although I was no different from those children for Hyde, that devil that now lurks in the back of my mind and may overtake me without notice, craves for taking risks and dangers. 

'Jekyll' Hyde’s voice echoes in my head. ‘Let me out, please’

"No!" I yell and I realize that again I have said something out loud that was meant to be kept inside my head. The Opossum looks at me as if I am a mad man.

"Are you all right sir?" he asks me 

'That's been the 145th time'

‘You’ve been counting?’

'What else am I supposed to do?'

I ignore Hyde’s question and answer the Opossum's question instead.

"Yes," I lie "I'm all right. I'm just talking to myself." This seems to have only increased his curiosity even further as he stares at me, analyzing me, trying to find what I’m hiding from him.

‘Ironic’

:Shut up:

I decide to open the door and invite him inside to distract myself from his calculating gaze. 

He opens his mouth to say something but decides against it.

"I have a guest room that you can stay in" I say leading him to his temporary room.

"Wow" he says, "it looks so different from the outside."

"Appearances can be deceiving" I say 

'Exactly'

:Hyde, I swear. Shut up or were both going to be in trouble:

I give him some extra clothes to wear. He gives me his soaking clothes witch I give to Pool, instructing them to be hung and dried.

 

After a while I come back to his room. He still looks tired but at least he looks cleaner than he was a few moments ago.

I look out the window at the golden rays of the sunset as they disappear behind the horizon and the night begins. 

And then I hear a knock at the door. That must be Utterson. I smile. He's been my whole world ever since he came that day and taught me that he'll accept me for who I am. Hyde has been loyal to Utterson but his mind does wander sometimes.

I greet Utterson, the Raccoon, at the door and as we walk together down the hallway I tell him of our new visitor.

"So, do you think he's trustworthy enough?" 

"I don't know. All I know is he knows somethings up with me and he wants to find out more about me."

"Are you just as curious as him?"

"Yes, because when I asked him if he had a home he said 'not anymore.'"

"Hum, interesting. He came in soaking wet, correct?"

"Yes."

"Where is he now?"

And just as if on cue he comes walking through the doorway as Utterson and I sit on the opposite ends of the couch.

Utterson smiles at him and the Opossum smiles right back.

"What is your name my good man?" Utterson asks our guest.

"Victor Frankenstein." 

"And what do you do for a living?”

"I......I am what you would call a mad scientist."

"What did you do?" I asked in curiosity

"I created life with my own hands. I...played God."

And as Frankenstein went on with his tale I was amazed that there was finally someone like me. That had gone through what I had gone through. And after he finished his tale both Utterson and I were more amazed than discussed of what he had done. 

He had also had a relationship with his best friend as well. Henry Cervil was his name. He was a red headed lion. And he began to break down as he told of the death of his beloved Henry. He said that he had secretly kept his body until he had a chance to try to revive him. But, I thought, if the first being he made come to life had no recollection of his former self, wouldn't Cervil have the same problem if he also brought him to life? I was curious and asked him this question.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try" he replied.

I let him have the atomically theater as his own. And in a weeks’ time he had everything ready. All we needed was a thunderstorm and luckily, there was one that very night.  


We walked into his atomically theater and looked at the body of Henry Cervil on the metal table in front of us. He was defiantly dead and I was interested to see if he could bring life back to his lover as he did with his creation.

There was a flash of lightning that illuminated the room for a second and as we got accustomed to the light again we all looked at the body on the metal table for any signs of life. Henrys eyes groggily blinked open as he tried to adjust to the light. Frankenstein looked at him with worry and fear. 

"Henry" said Frankenstein.

"Uh" said Henry.

"Henry" Frankenstein called again.

Cervil's eyes looked around, frightened by his new surroundings. "Where am I?" he asked. He eyes then settled on Frankenstein and he seemed like he was trying to remember who he was looking at when all of a sudden the door breaks open with a thud and to our horror there stood Frankenstein’s monster.

The monster seemed to have been stitched together with mismatched animal parts. The head of a stag, body of a horse, front legs of a lion and the tail of a squirrel.

As soon as Cervil saw the monster his amnesia left him and he jumped in front of Frankenstein.

"Leave, and trouble us no more."

"I see that you are not dead and so you have yet to pay for bringing me life, thy father." 

As the monster said this he took steps toward Frankenstein and Cervil. He picked up the nearest sharpest object, which happened to be a surgeon saw, and continued to approach the couple.

'My duty on earth will be complete as soon as I kill..."

He then noticed the person standing in front of Frankenstein who he had killed.

"You brought the one you loved back to life."

"I did" said Frankenstein.

"I won't let you kill me or him again" Cervil said taking more steps toward the creature. "If you are still filled with revenge and hatred then you truly are a monster."

I had finally gotten an idea. I got a syringe with some tranquilizer fluid and stabbed the needle into the monsters skin. He cried out in pain and succumbed to the tranquilizer, almost crushing his skull as he came down. With all of our strength we caught him, laid him down gently and put him in shackles.

We then all went back to the house. I had another guest room that Frankenstein and Cervil could use. We all said goodnight and went to our separate rooms.


	2. Tentions Arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jekyll asks Frankenstein an important question and the Creature gets a new friend plus something shocking and unexpected happens when Hyde gets a new body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this as a one shot and then i realized latter on that this was unfinished so i added more chapters.

The Creatures POV

I awoke to the light of the day and went to get up when I felt something constrain me. I had shackles on my wrists and ankles as well as my neck. I was being treated as an animal. 

I remember faintly something stabbing me and I lost consciousness. 

"Frankenstein" I said under my breath.

Jekyll’s POV

I woke up with the sun on my face and Utterson breathing in my ear. I turned around and looked over Utterson as he slept. I love these moments when I’m not stressed out over work and everything is frozen in complete bliss. 

Uttersons eyes fluttered open. 

"Good morning Gabrial" I said as I kissed his lips. 

"How long have you been up watching me Henry."

"For about 5 minutes."

"What time is it?"

"Why do you need to know that if it's Saturday?"

"It's Saturday?"

I nodded.

"Can we stay in then?"

"Don't you want to check on our guests first?"

"I suppose."

Frankenstein’s POV

Henry. My sweet Henry is breathing in my arms. His heart is beating and he is not just a corpse at my feet. He is alive. Alive again. 

I kiss his forehead and his eyes open.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?" I recited.

"I wish you would" Henry replied.

"I would if it wasn't so early." 

"What day is it?"

"I think its Saturday."

"What about the creature? It's going to wake up and come after us."

"Don't worry, it's chained up in the anatomical theater."

"Are you sure that the chains can hold him?"

"I hope so."

Jekyll's POV

We all ended up getting dressed and meeting for breakfast around the table. That's when I began to tell Frankenstein and Cervil about my story. When I had finished my tale, with some input from Utterson, their eyes were wide with wonder.

"So, what's it like having someone else in your head?" Frankenstein asked.

"Well, I never have any private thoughts and he has to make comments to everything I say. 

I also told them about me and Utterson's relationship.

"I guessed there was more than just a friendship between you two" said Cervil.

I smiled.

Now that I could see what Frankenstein could do, I wondered if Hyde could have a body of his own. He could do whatever he pleased and I could live my life in peace. It was a win win for both of us.  


 

I wanted to talk with Frankenstein privately in the kitchen about my plan.

"Frankenstein, I know you probably don't want to do this but, would you make another body for me?"

Frankenstein made a pained face at me. 

"I just can't take being two people anymore. I want my own thoughts to myself and to stop worrying if I’m going to turn into Hyde with every step I take."

"I don't know. You might kill yourself."

"I figured it out. Trust me."

"How?"

"First I need you to find the part of my brain that Hyde is a part of."

"You mean do a lobotomy?"

"Please."

"I'm afraid that I’m going to mess up and cut something important off."

"Didn't you study Anatomy?"

"......I'll try."

"Thank you."

"Do you want to start it now?"

"The sooner, the better."

In 9 months he had the parts he needed to create Hyde's body. He would be a black and red striped tiger with, long, straight, scraggly, black hair, green eyes and black eyebrows.

I laid down on the metal table. 

"Are you comfortable?"

I nodded.

"Ok, you’re going to feel a little pain and then you'll be knocked unconscious."

I felt the needle with the anesthetic and I immediately I felt sleep take over me. 

After what felt like a few minutes I opened my eyes again.

"All done." said Frankenstein as he held up a small lump of my brain in a metal tray. It was a black, throbbing, writhing mass.

"Is that Hyde?" I asked. 

"It is."

"Wow."

"I thought you'd want to be awake for this part, just in case anything goes wrong.

I looked at the stitched together tiger. Perfectly proportioned. 

"Does he look ugly to you?" I asked Frankenstein.

"I wouldn't say he looks perfect but he looks a lot better than the devil I made before."

As he said this the Creature who was watching us during this process heard all this.

"I'm still cast along your barren shores, father?"

"Yes."

"Will you not find it in your heart to love me?"

"How can someone ever love something as hideous as you."

As he said this it was like the creature had been hit with something for it began to shrink into the corner and sat hugging its knees as it began to cry. I didn't think it was such a monster like everyone else did. I did feel a little sympathy for it and that's why I wanted to give him Hyde as a companion. 

Now was the big night. We all crowded inside the laboratory and watched the lightning flash again and the thunder roar. We waited to see what would happen. 

Slowly Hyde's eyes began to open. He looked around. I was standing right above him and when he saw me he grabbed the collar of my shirt with lightning fast reflexes.

"I've always wanted to do this to you Jekyll and now I can."

I was confused until what happened next. It was the most horrifying thing he has ever done to me and something that I would never want to happen again. Hyde pulled me again by the collar and he kissed me hard upon the lips. I was so surprised and horrified at what he had done that when he released me I fell backwards. Utterson almost didn't catch me in time. I stood there stunned, surprised, and appalled of what just happened to me. I looked around me and everyone seemed to have the same feelings I did.

I recovered out of my shock and I started to speak when Hyde noticed and sat up.

"You were going to say what Jekyll." 

Hyde glared at me with so much hatred that I quickly shut my mouth. I swallowed hard. Now that I saw Hyde in a physical body apart from mine it terrified me even more. He is more powerful than ever now. 

"Now I am truly free to do whatever I wish and you can't stop me."

I grabbed the tranquilizer and he was soon unconscious.

We chained him up to the wall next to the creature.

We left the laboratory and we went inside the house.

I was still shocked about what happened. I wondered what other things he would do to me. 

But I had to see if my prediction had worked. I'd have to watch them. 

Frankenstein agreed to begin an experiment. Put them both in a room and see what happens.

"If something happens, then were both to blame for our creatures actions."

"Agreed."

"Here we go."


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Creature and Hyde have their backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not finished but only if you want me to finish it. I'm sorry that i changed the style a little.

Both Dr. Jekyll and Victor Frankenstein unchained there monsters. They watched from the other room as both awoke from the anesthetic.

Hyde: Edger?

Creature: Edward?

Hyde and the Creature quickly run and hug each other. 

Hyde: I thought I’d never see you again.

Creature: Me too.

Then they kiss. Just as passionate as the first. 

Jekyll and Frankenstein watch this in complete horror.

Jekyll: Did you know about this?

Frankenstein: Absolutely not. He didn't tell me anything about this.

Jekyll and Frankenstein storm into the room breaking up the kiss unexpectedly as Hyde and the Creature glared at Frankenstein and Jekyll.

Jekyll: How did you two meet?

Hyde: You don't remember?

Suddenly Jekyll's mind was filled with snips of memory and he steps back a couple of steps from the couple.

Jekyll: Oh, what have done?

Frankenstein: What. What did you do?

Jekyll: I... kissed your Creature.

Frankenstein: What?!

Jekyll: No, I don't mean me. I mean when I was Hyde.

Hyde: He's right. The Creature and I have met before.

Frankenstein: How?

Creature: It all started when....

The creature sees a tiger hunched over a collie beating him to death with what looks like a cane.

The tiger runs away quickly.

The Creature goes to see if the collie is dead by checking his pulse. None. He's dead.

The Creatures brows furrow in confusion as he sees the cane that the tiger had been using to beat the collie earlier. As he looks closer he notices that the cane is broken in half. 

He must find who did this.

He runs after the tiger in front of him.

The tiger turns to look over his shoulder (in slow motion) and the creature is in awe of the tiger’s beauty.

The tiger continues to run and the Creature follows.

The tiger suddenly finds himself trapped in an alleyway.

The tiger turns around and hears something. 

Hyde: I know your there. 

Creature:...........

Hyde: Come out and stop following me.

Creature: You'll be afraid of me and turn away.

Hyde: I'm not afraid of anything.

The Creature who has hid in the shadows tries to make up his mind and finally steps into a dimly lit area of a streetlamp.

Hyde looks shocked as he starts to back away.

The Creature sensing rejection, turns to run away.

Hyde: Stop.

The Creature turns back to face the tiger.

Hyde sees the Creature has tears in his eyes. He feels something that he hadn’t felt before, pity and sympathy.

Creature: I'm ugly aren’t I?

Hyde seems startled by the question.

Hyde: No you’re not.

Creature: But I am and I don't need your sympathy.

Hyde: I truly mean it. 

Hyde starts to hear sobbing from the shadows.

Hyde: Come here. I won't hurt you.

The Creature starts to walk slowly into the light. He seems scared.

Hyde coxes the Creature until it stands in front of him.

He's a little taller than Hyde is so he lifts his head a little to look him in the eyes.

Hyde touches the creatures arm.

Hyde: What's wrong?

Creature: No one’s ever accepted me. I've been alone and an outcast ever since I was born.

Hyde: Why?

Creature: Because of this.

He gestures to all of himself

Creature: No one could love someone as hideous as I am.

Hyde: Don't say that.

Creature: But it's true.

Hyde: You're beautiful.

Creature: I... I am.

Hyde: You’re the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. 

Creature: You’re just saying that to make me feel better. Like I said before I don't need your sympathy.

Hyde: I mean it. Here I’ll show you.

Hyde climbs onto the creature until he's face to face.

Hyde cups the creature’s cheek.

Hyde: Now close your eyes.

The Creature closes his eyes and suddenly warm lips are on his own. He moans in pleasure and soon the kiss is over too quickly. The creature opens his eyes.

Creature: Did you just kiss me?

Hyde: Yep.

Creature:..............The first time I saw you I was awestruck by how beautiful you were but then I saw you beat that innocent collie to death and I couldn't understand how a creature as beautiful as you could do such a horrible thing as that. Why? 

Hyde: Because he was delivering a letter to Utterson.

Creature: Who's Utterson?

Hyde begins to explain his story to the Creature.

Hyde: And now I’m here with you. Where did you come from?

The Creature tells his story.

Creature: And then I found myself wandering around the world and I finally landed here.

Hyde: Interesting. 

Hyde suddenly lifts his hands to his head.

Hyde: Jekyll why do you have to ruin my fun! I don't want to go back to my cage. 5 more minutes please? 

Creature: Is it Jekyll?

Hyde: Yes, I'm afraid. 

Hyde jumps down from the Creature and goes to the back door.

Creature: When can I see you again?

Hyde: Soon I hope. 

He kisses his hand. 

Hyde: Goodbye, Edger.

Creature: Goodbye, Edward.

Then Hyde open and closes the door and the Creature never see Hyde again. 

Or does he?


End file.
